


Home is with You

by I_Otaku



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angus cries, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Magnus and Taako get beat up, pretty violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: Taako and Magnus are sent out by Lucretia to pick up some spell components. Things do not go as planned. Set after 'Let Angus Be a Kid' but it's not required reading.Please don't tag as Taa/gnus romantically! Platonic, they're qppsAlso I stole from the amazing fic How Monsters are Made by skippyin which I highly recommend! I borrowed the name of the forest, and actually,,. nothing else. But still!





	Home is with You

It was going to be routine. It was going to be simple and smooth, and they wouldn’t even need Merle. It was going to be alright.

Or at least that’s what they were told, and what they believed.

Lucretia had called the two reclaimers into her office with less regal splendor than the grand relic missions earned, the door shutting behind them and the host barely looking up from her journals. The room was large and almost hollow, like there was a presence unseen. Light bled from the small lantern on her desk and a few candles scattered along the walls as Lucretia continued to scribble. Magnus stood with just an edge of anxiety, tapping his fingers against his pants. Taako however scratched at his neck briefly before rolling his eyes and tapping his heels against the metal floor. The sharp sounds earned Lucretia’s attention, the woman briefly looking up.

“Taako, Magnus.” She spoke, pulling her reading glasses to hang below her chin and situating herself to properly talk to them.

“What’s up Lucy? This better be good. Taako’s time is very important.” The wizard took her greeting as his permission, meandering over and falling rather theatrically into one of the chairs opposite her. The Umbrastaff hooked itself on the armrest, and the item just briefly caught Lucretia’s eye before she spoke.

“Lucretia.” She blinked once, and then spoke again. “ _Madame Director_. And I am well aware, I had a request for the both of you.”

The quiet was swallowing the both of them whole, Magnus finding his seat. The tone lightened as Taako draped his arm across his face however.

“ _More work?_ ” He whined into his elbow as Magnus could barely contain his chuckle.

“Why just the two of us Lucretia? No Merle? Or Team Sweet Flips?” Magnus bit his lip and attempted to re-rail the conversation. He thumbed his freshly painted nails, tracing the motions of painting just to give him something to do.

“I just need someone to take a cannon down to Stateran Forest, it’s a short ways out from a town of the same name. The forest itself is known to be inhabited by rather powerful arcane beings however, that’s why I can’t send just any seeker, one especially.” She adjusted her piles of books and notes, finally taking off her glasses and folding them briskly. “It won’t take long, I can assure you. A rendezvous with a hunter I spoke too about these components and then you can return right as rain.” Something hitched in her voice, a spike of worry that she seemed to try and hide.

“If you wanted us to go shopping for you then you shoulda just asked!” Magnus grinned, patting his thighs and standing up. “Taako’s a real expert on shopping.” He reached over, Taako trying to lean away from the meat hands that grabbed at him to no avail. Taako was pulled from his chair and held in front of Magnus like a child by a proud parent, and he slowly raised two fingers.

The Director nodded sagely, grabbing her glasses once again and returning them to their proper position. “Yes, I was expecting a reaction like that. Just receive the spell components for me and then this will all be behind us.” She flipped open a journal from the table, small and lavender in color. Tearing out one of the pages she extended it, Taako staring at her hand. Magnus eventually grabbed it himself, knocking Taako’s large hat just slightly askew in retaliation. “The person’s name is on there, as well as the coordinates. Show Avi and he can get you close to the city of Stateran. Below that is the list, double check everything before you leave. The last thing I need is to get swindled.” Lucretia’s voice lowered as the journal was brought closer to her, flipping pages rather quickly while still documenting, well,  _something_.

Magnus looked over the list and pressed his tongue out from his lips, scrutinizing each component like he could actually tell what they were.

“You are released.” Lucretia finished.

Taako fished the umbrastaff from his seat, turning with more than a necessary amount of flourish to jingle his jewelry and ripple his shirt. He was already walking as he started his monologue.

“Gods, we’re not just your pets. Go get my papers Magnus, fetch my spell components Taako, we’re real breathing people!”

“We’ll get right on it Director.” Magnus spoke with a smile. He gave a small wave and followed his friend out of the room.

Lucretia looked up when she was sure they wouldn’t turn back around, and returned a middle finger to Taako. She most definitely did not stick her tongue out as the door slid shut.

 

Avi was cheerful as ever as Magnus and Taako approached, waving so enthusiastically his whole body rocked. “Watch out fellas, it’s pretty damn cold out there! Oh shit, sorry Angus- fuck- oh gods-” Avi turned to the smaller--noticeably more bundled up--figure he had blocked the view of, one Angus McDonald. He gave a meeker wave to the reclaimers, eyebrows knit together tighter than his carefully made hat.

“You’ll get gray hair before you’re thirteen at that rate Angles!” Taako yelled, pulling on his faux fur lined cape. Magnus gave him a weak elbow, making him scoff (and smile on the inside).

“You two are headed down planetside?” Angus asked as the two finally reached he and Avi.

Magnus spoke, squatting down closer to Angus’ eye level. “Yup. The Director asked us to go pick up some magic stuff for her. Dangerous though. Especially for seekers still recovering.” His finger pressed gently to Angus’ chest as he finished.

Angus giggled, the cold air pulling him into a small coughing fit far too quickly though. Magnus was quiet as his hands held Angus’ shoulders and after a few seconds Taako walked over. His long and deft fingers grabbed the braided strings of Angus’ hat, quickly tying them in a bow tight underneath his boy’s chin and pulling up his scarf.

“Back inside.” Taako spoke, no exaggeration or fanciful adjectives. He was leaning down to Angus’ level as well now, lips drawn up to one side and look just short of a glare. When the coughing subsided Angus rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“Sir,”

“Inside Angel. You’re still recovering.” Taako waited a few seconds for a response and crossed his arms. As Angus opened his mouth to do just that Taako took his gloved hand and toted him away without looking back. Angus followed, struggling to keep up with the longer stride of his mentor. He hazarded a look at the two men standing back at the send off point though, giving a smile and wave.

 

Magnus stood, and returned the gesture. When the two magic boys settled down for their conversation, Magnus turned to Avi.

“How’s he been doing?”

“It’s a winding road but the kids tough. Wonder where he gets it.” Avi spoke with a smirk, making Magnus burst into laughter. His cheeks were warm for a different reason and he adjusted the bandana around his neck.

“Damn dude, Ango’s got a few more tough family members than you think. Have you seen Killian fight? Gave Noelle a run for her money.”

“Oh yeah, she kicked the shit out of me the second or third time we met. Got the wrong idea when I suggested using the centrifugal force of the canon to power our rotation around the planet, called me an imposter Avi and almost broke my jaw.” He grinned, reaching into one of the pockets on his uniform and withdrawing his flask. Avi rested up against the flat of the control panel, extending his free hand where Magnus placed the coordinate page. Avi squinted at it, making a few humming noises before nodding and tipping his drink up to his lips.

He flashed a brief thumbs up, and after a few seconds he brought the flask down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. “As if the cannon firing could even offer enough energy to move the base. Ridiculous.” As he went about setting the coordinates Magnus nodded, looking over to where Taako had knelt, and was talking to Angus. It must have been about something important the way Taako had muted their voices. He pretended not to notice Taako press a kiss to the kid’s forehead, and then place his palm over it. It was heartwarming. Taako would definitely deny it.

 

“You coming or what Taako?” Magnus yelled, careful to face away from the scene. He instead lazily glanced about the hangar counting the beams across the entry or the number of cannonballs ready for launch.

“Oh bite me.” Taako yelled in return, sending his boy back inside. Walking to Magnus’ side he had his concern buried under as many layers of apathy as layers of clothing he was wearing. “Avi got this shit ready yet or what?”

“Yeah, you’ll be in three.” Avi spoke, sticking out the paper for Taako to snatch up. He was nose deep in what the Director wanted nearly immediately, Magnus herding him down to the pod whose door lifted with a whoosh.

“Thanks for the help Avi.”

“Yeah I’ll thank you if we even get to the right fucking continent.” Taako murmured, getting in and still scrutinizing the paper. Avi gave a nod and a fake salute before the door closed and the Reclaimers took their seats, belts buckled.

They shot off and Magnus was counting the seconds necessary before he knew to pull the switch.

“So those are like ingredients, right?” Magnus asked essentially  _the silence,_ for all Taako had been contributing.

“No, there aren’t any fucking ingredients to a spell- this isn’t cooking. There’s more fucking, complicated items and maneuvers that you, you can only do with certain arcane items or situations.” Taako blinked and rubbed his eyes. “Sure, you wanna fucking call the components ingredients, I’m down. Yeah these are the ingredients. But-”

“But?” Magnus looked over at his friend, hands idly tracing circles on Steven’s globe.

Taako made a noise between a contemplative thought and a growl of exasperation.

“This is some stuff you can only really use in high level divination spells. Not easy to find, or to use. I feel like I know what spell she’s going for but… it’s like...” Taako adjusted his braid and tapped his nails against his teeth.

“It’s just sort of a haze? Like you know it but you can’t grasp it as hard as you try?” Magnus asked without even realizing, hand moving from holding Steven to gripping the lever.

“...Yeah.” Taako was quiet and Magnus could hear the cogs turning in the elf’s head.

“Don’t hurt yourself now, we’re landing.” Magnus joked, pulling the lever and feeling their descent abruptly slow. Maybe there was something there. Maybe not.

 

Down in Faerün winter was in high gear. Both of the reclaimers suddenly realized how close Candlenights was just from the crunch of their shoes on snow, and sharp breaths that felt like they plastered their lung with snowflakes. The wind ran with the secrets of the forest and the light from the snow was nearly blinding compared to the deep browns and greens of the trees.

The sun was just past its peak as Taako and Magnus exited their lift for real, the former tapping his bracer twice to send it home. It rose from the snow and whirred off into the winter sky, disappearing behind a thick layer of clouds.

“They can send down another one, besides the last thing I want is to be called some freak for landing in a perfectly reasonable method of transportation.” Taako brushed the dirt and snow from his long skirt, hiking up his tights underneath. Magnus nodded, taking a long look over the forest and feeling Railsplitter on his back almost itching to be used.

“So, she give us a location where to find this guy?” Magnus asked, rubbing his gloved hands.

“Not as good as she should have.” He wobbled just slightly as he walked, and Taako breathed some kind of magic onto the paper. “But if that bigass forest is anything, then we must have gotten closer to Stateran than she was expecting.”

Magnus scooped up some snow as he asked his next question, “Care to elaborate on what we’re looking for?” He followed Taako’s unusual footprints in the snow at a fair distance, making a nice solid snowball.

“Says we’re looking for some chump named, Iridescence. What kinda-” Taako was about to turn and pull an exasperated look when a solid ball of cold hit him square between the shoulderblades. His ears shot up and knocked his hat askew, Taako turning to the sound of Magnus’ loud and hearty laughter. “Oh it is  _on_.”

Magnus paled for just a moment, before scooping up more snow and pointing at his companion. “No magic!”

“Yes magic!” Taako replied, using mage hand to collect a snowball and throw it as Magnus scrambled to jump into a larger pile of snow. He disappeared with an audible  _whump_ and Taako ran over, shoveling snow over where Magnus ducked into the snow. It was another surprise when a snowball knocked his hat off completely, Magnus appearing from behind a different snow bank.

“Blame Carey. All’s fair.” Magnus smiled, barely holding back a snorting laugh.

“Oh this is definitely war brocephus.” Taako spoke, collecting his hat and pointing the umbrastaff up at a nearby tree branch, using his magic to send its pile of snow down onto Magnus. It landed suddenly and covered him almost up to his waist with Magnus swearing up a storm in both surprise and cold.

“Even?” Magnus asked, brushing off his shoulder pads and still smiling.

“Even.” Taako replied, unable to hide his smile as Magnus returned to his side.

“Iridescence.” Magnus read slowly, snapping his cold right hand fingers. (He had realized after the dump of snow that Steven was unprotected and pulled off one of his gloves to snugly secure his friend.)

“Yeah, great adjective for shit like me, or makeup or jewelry. Not a common- it’s a weird name I mean.”

“I think the only person I know with a normal name is like, Brad from HR.” Magnus murmured. Taako nodded and shrugged after a moment, and again adjusted his cape against the cold.

“Note says he’ll be in the forest opening closest to the town, which means-”

“It should be around here somewhere. Stateran is a few miles that way,” he pointed, “and we’re on the edge of the trees already.”

“Well yeah, no shit buddy. I mean, he’s probably in the forest then. Probably not too too far, but still some space for adventuring. That’s your cup of tea, right? Taako’s good out here.” Taako seemed to sing, driving the tip of his umbrastaff into the snow.

Magnus spoke, blinking a few times and doing some unexplainable gesture with his hands. “Uh? No? I’m not gonna leave you alone out here?”

“Taako’s one kickass flip wizard, he can defend himself.”

“I know that. And I don’t care. Lucretia sent us out here together and we stay together.”

Taako narrowed his eyes, blowing a few strands of hair out from his face. “If you’re gonna be a big baby about it,” He picked up the staff with a different kind of flourish, one Magnus could recognize from a cornered animal. “You’re gonna have to make it worth my while. Taako’s getting seriously bad vibes from this place. You can go ahead and get yourself killed without me.” He crossed his arms and looked away.

 

Carrying his friend as he walked, Magnus popped his lips. “So, Iridescence?”

“Can only guess he’s a magic user of some kind. If he’s got the goods for spells I mean.” Taako leaned on his hand while Magnus trundled along, legs crossed regally across Magnus’ elbow.

“So we keep an eye out for a mysterious figure in a dope ass hat?”

“Good thought, but unlikely.” Taako murmured, looking around the pathway as the both of them delved deeper into Stateran forest. The trees were coniferous as far as Taako could tell, tall, thick, and covered in needles. The snow was in piles everywhere, the sun was up and half visible over the treetops, and dear Oghma it was  _cold._

Wait, didn’t he see the tree with the knot that looked like Merle a few yards back? And that low hanging branch that almost caught his hat, that was forever ago.

 

A voice carried through the cold air, Taako trying to turn before just pressing closer to Magnus.

“Did someone send you?” A hooded figure emerged from behind a tree, Magnus tightening the grip on his friend.

“Yes.” “No.” Magnus looked down at Taako, who looked up.

“Yes. Lucretia sent us.” Magnus said again, lowering his arms just enough for Taako to stand up and beside him. The elf shuffled out, and seemed to hide behind his cape. “We were sent to get some ingredients?”

“Components. The idiot means components. Fair to assume you’re Iridescence, buddy?” Taako kicked a leg out, one of his tells for feeling threatened.

The hooded figure--Iridescence--nodded, stepping out again and into the open space of the path. They didn’t speak, and Taako dedicated each second of silence to analyzing the being in front of them. They didn’t move to remove their hood, or let more of themselves be known. His brain, whirring at a thousand miles a minute landed like three slot wheels. Do. Not. Trust.

From a sack on their back they withdrew a handful of magic items Taako could recognize as what they were looking for.

“I am indeed. With what you’re looking for no less. Who would have thought.”

“We’ll need to inspect each item to make sure everything is in, uh, working and proper condition. You can just hand us everything you’ve got- just to be safe.” Taako mused, “That won’t be a problem, will it?” He winked, flicking his hand in the gesture of Charm Person.

“A dirty underhanded trick.” They responded, returning the components to their bag and pulling it to their back. A good save and a massive flop; Iridescence one, Taako zero.

“Taako, what the _fuck_ ,” Magnus grumbled, “They were gonna give ‘em to us no problem.”

“Hey meathead, remember how I said I didn’t wanna come in this fucking forest?” Taako hissed, “I have a feeling this shitlord is why.”

“Listen. Lucretia deals well and pays even better. If you could keep this civil-” The trees rustled, ground giving a small shake while they and Magnus looked around incredulously. Iridescence turned to their rear, startled by the sound of a tree falling.

In that moment Taako acted. He sprinted forward, hand cinching around the smallest handle of the rucksack and tearing it away with all the force he could manage. The leather straps snapped and Taako used his free hand to hold onto his hat.

“We’re going!” He yelled, high knee running back towards the entrance of the forest.

“Taako!  _What the fuck_!” Magnus echoed, taking off after him. The ground rumbled louder, Taako and Magnus bolting back off towards where their cannonball had landed.

“Hey-!! You!” Iridescence yelled, their voice already fading into the distance. Taako could recognize spell casts, loud yells before it was followed by a scream, which he had most definitely  _not_ been expecting.

“I don’t think Iridescence was the bad juju in the woods!” Magnus yelled, catching up to and passing Taako as the two ran through the snow. The ground shook more, the sound of trees falling into the snow and wood splintering was starting to edge closer and louder.

“Fuck!” Taako yelled, not really being able to articulate much more.

The two ran, harder and faster than they had run since their last reset in refuge, but didn’t get any closer to the way out. The trees passed by in zips and flashes but the blinding light of the field was always too far. “That asshole-” Magic was sparking and snapping behind them, Iridescence fighting whatever was shaking the forest floor like the planet was bouncing.

 

When the trees began to shift, light edging further and further away even as they ran Taako was ready to blink, just to get the hell out, and his cast was cut short. From behind another spell shot off, zapping through the air and catching Taako between his shoulder blades.

“Shit-” Taako winced, feeling some kind of energy pulse through his skin, heels catching wrong in the snow. He tried to keep going, before his knees buckled and Magnus yelled.

“We’re going!” Magnus roared, stopping for just a second to grab Taako by the bracer and rip him forward, into his arms. “If we survive this, I blame you!” Magnus yelled down, veering off away from the entrance he had been running towards to no avail. The rumbling grew quieter, the shaking eased and Magnus was huffing breaths in the cold air. His boots crunched in the snow as Magnus could slow down, surveying the woods around them. Taako was uncharacteristically quiet and heavy in his arms.

“I think… wow… I think we’re okay for now.” Magnus kept looking around, before looking skyward. The sun was hanging lower in the sky, they had a few more hours until the it would set.

“I coulda… ‘d’a been… you di’n’t…” Taako grumbled, trying to push himself out of Magnus’ arms. Pain spiked through his veins at the movement, earning an uncharacteristic wince. His head was pounding, ankles throbbing and skin somehow going both white hot and subzero at the same time. Poison? No, Taako knew poison damage. This was sharper, like small waves rippling through his chest and inching down his limbs.

“Shut up Taako, you’re getting fucked up by something.” Magnus mumbled without spite, finding a fallen tree and sitting down. “Let me get in my bag and I’ll see if I have something that can help… Did-?” He sat his friend up on his own, turning his precariously to examine his back. “Oh damn.”

Taako’s cape and shirt had peeled away from his now sizzling skin, a small circle of violent purple bleeding into his natural hue. “Dude, what is this?”

“Hard for me to know when it’s-” he sucked in a breath when Magnus tried to expose more skin and brushed it, “on my  _ffff-ucking_ back.” He was regaining some composure, thank pan for all he cared. Last thing Taako wanted to do was pass out like some lightweight at a bar. The pain was still there, and his fingertips were starting to tingle unnaturally, but he swallowed and moved to reach for his stone of far speech. His hand grasped his high collar fruitlessly, squeezing his eyes shut as the waves of pain came and went.

“Stone.” He spat, Magnus finally snapping out of his trance.

“What?”

“Where’s your-” deep breath, “ _stone_ dumbass.”

“Oh!” Magnus perked up, reaching into his pants pocket. Fumbling and eventually retrieving his small trinket, Magnus started speaking into it. The green never lit up, no illumination of connection or even power. Tapping the bracer brought the same result, no help or feedback.

“Reclaimers to base, Angus? Lucretia? Come on... Somebody?”

He shook it a few times, before lengthening the cord and tying it around Taako’s neck. “Here, I can’t get it to work and I need to find a potion. Tell me if it turns on.” He said, digging around in his bag of holding with intent. Eventually he got the potion he was looking for. “Drink. Now.”

The glass vial nearly broke Taako’s nose, the way Magnus shoved it so close to his face and with such fervor. “Damn dude, watch the money maker.” Taako breathed, shaking hand taking the vial and uncapping it with less grace than normal. It tasted like key lime gogurt but he just drank, he swallowed it entirely before he even opened his eyes.

The familiar warmth that rippled across his torso was comforting, distracting from the still present aches of poor decision making. Taako murmured his reply, a simple and quiet ‘thank you’ he was hoping Magnus wouldn’t even hear. He could feel the wound close over, a poignant and very  _Taako_ expression taking over his face at the sensation.

Magnus laughed, he took one of Taako’s shoulders in his hand and just beamed. “Yeah, weird feeling but you get used to it. Not as fancy as some other potions but an old friend taught me and I’ll keep making them till the day I die. A bit more punch behind them.”

“Explains why you called the components ingredients.” Taako murmured, trying to reach behind himself and cover the new hole in his clothing.

“We were big on cooking, though not the super fancy stuff. Nothing makes you feel as safe as something made with love.” Magnus spoke with a soft expression. Noticing his companion trying to (what he could guess as) pick at his wound though, he swatted Taako’s hand away and eased the elf into leaning on his shoulder. “Cut that out.”

 

“I’ve probably got a hundred years on you meatloaf, you can’t  _dad_ me here.” Taako murmured, head sinking down on his friend’s shoulder and hat rolling to the opposite side. His voice was slurred and his fingers were still tingling underneath his gloves but Magnus was way too warm for someone still covered in fabric layers and some snow. Too warm to fight in this situation. Magnus chuckled, a rumble deep in his chest like rolling thunder on a hot summer evening.

“It’s not parenting if I’m trying to make sure my friend doesn’t get his ass banished. Parenting would be me slapping your wrists about pretty much getting us into this situation.”

“Hm,” Taako’s arguments and questions died in his throat, settling down into previously unwanted unconsciousness.

 

 

Magnus on the other hand, felt Taako slump down into complete deadweight and then his heart thunder in his chest. Time to survey. Glancing around there was no clear pathway out, Magnus could remember which way they had entered from but based on the magic that had kept them from escaping originally he wasn’t sure if it really  _was_ the same way (or if that way would even lead them out of Stateran forest). Taako was wounded, or at the very least affected by Iridescence’s magic.

He took note of a few key things.

First, the stone of far speech and bracer weren’t working.

Second, Taako might not be at full fighting capacity thanks to that magic shit.

And finally, he had no idea how to get out of the forest.

He chewed at his lip (an old habit he had picked back up) as he thought, and eventually Magnus gave into the paralysis of knowing that for once, there was just nothing he could do. Taako moved in his sleep, Magnus carefully adjusting the cape around his friend.

What if this changing forest wasn’t even the doing of Iridescence? What was the creature that--presumably--killed that same hooded figure? What was going to happen if they couldn’t get help, or get out?

Taako moved again and Magnus rested a hand on his shoulder.

Taako was at least going to get out.

He breathed deeply, counting his chest movements and trees around where they had sat down. The sun was still up in the sky, a grace Istus had provided in a shitty situation. And Magnus sat. He let Taako rest, and tried to think (which had never been his strong suit).

 

The sun had dropped a fair bit when Magnus could feel his back beginning to go numb, shoulder settled hard in its socket from Taako’s full weight even though it wasn’t necessarily a lot. Mumbling a few apologies as he pushed Taako into sitting up, Magnus settled him down into laying on the tree trunk. He removed his second glove, and small as it may have been it was probably nicer that just letting Taako’s hair get caught in tree sap. The wizard hat he had to take off, resting it over the side of his head.

The wind whipped sharp, but no snow fell as Magnus scouted. He kept within a reasonable distance, ears strained and careful silent footsteps. He carved a simple X into one of the trees from curiosity, looping halfway around their clearing to find the same mark on a different tree. It was definitely some kind of magic, entrapment field? Some kind of illusion? Divination? His head hurt just thinking about it. Magic. They were cursed and trapped.

He returned to the downed tree, Taako still solidly asleep, and Magnus kept thinking. He crossed his arms and huffed hard, before checking on Taako again.

“I’m gonna walk until I hit the way out. Stay here.” Magnus spoke into the clearing. Taako was still soundly asleep, and Magnus nodded to himself. “Glad you agree. I’ll be quick!”

He took off, charging through the snow with Railsplitter in his hands. The trees weaved and interlocked, thick trunks and impossibly thicker needles that blocked the light as Magnus ran. Heavy breaths and burning lungs settled in as he ran, glancing around in the hopes of something, anything. A sign he was making progress,the small road they had come in on, a traveler,  _anything_. Magnus slowed as the cold air was starting to hurt his windpipe, turning back and forth and seeing the same trees, same dead bushes, he spun around on his heel.

Everything was the same, nothing was supposed to be the same like this, this is wrong, wrong, w _rong, wrong_ -

Magnus shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and turned back the way he had come. He ran. He returned to the opening, stopping to double over with hands on his knees and breathe. No use in getting overwhelmed now.

“It’s no use,” Magnus observed, mulling to himself as he walked back. At least he could get back to Taako, no matter how far he ran.

Taako was actually sitting upright when Magnus returned.

“Taako? Hey man, you feeling better? Usually Dinah’s potions ‘ll knock you out for a while.”

The wizard didn’t move, gentle swaying with his head draped to the side.

“Taako?”

He came to with a shout, head snapping back up and Magnus rushing forward to catch him if he fell.

“Magnus-!” Taako’s voice was slurred, hands grabby as Magnus knelt in front of him. “Magnus this isn’t-” His face contorted in pain, shoulders hunched. “This is some wrong kind of  _fucking magic_.” Taako breath caught wrong.

“Taako? What do you mean? I’m gonna need you to explain.” Magnus looked up at him, “What’s going on?”

“That fucking magic Iridescence used- or maybe the fucking magic of the monster or whatever that  _ate_ Iridescence- I don’t know and I  _don’t care-_. it’s  _not. Good_.” Taako’s gloved hands dug into Magnus’ shirt sleeves, eyes squeezed shut.

“What can I do?” He covered the wizards shoulders with his hands, holding him as he shook.

“Knock me out, it’s-" He let out a half growl, stopped by a gasping breath. “I was fine when I was unconscious!”

“Taako-"

Another yell, Taako’s hair starting to fray and curl with the magic energy that was seeping from him.

“ _I’msorry_!” Magnus yelled, pulling back as quick as he could and giving his friend a good solid  _whump_ on the top of his head. Taako smiled just briefly as he slumped into deadweight in Magnus’ arms.

After a few moments and silent checks that Taako was still breathing, Magnus stood, pulling Taako close to his chest. He gathered what items were strewn about the snowy clearing with his free hand and squared his shoulders.

“We’re going.”

 

 

He walked. Magnus walked, feet leaving heavy footprints in the snow as he trundled, Taako and his various magic accoutrements nestled nicely in his grasp. The setting sun cast the last warm violet light between the trees as Magnus walked. And walked. And walked.

And got absolutely nowhere.

The same trees looped him around the same paths, even walking a straight shot got him to the same place. He always ended up the same place, even when he walked (what he thought was) back.

But he kept walking. He held his friend and marched through the light snow that had begun to fall as the moon rose. The moon, if only he could reach the base. Tell Lucretia that this sure as hell wasn’t as easy as she had made it out to be. Or more poignantly, tell her to-

Taako moved in his arms.

Magnus repositioned him and glanced down.

When he looked up in return, Magnus was confused but honestly a little bit happy.

“G’morning sleeping-” and Taako started to writhe, tearing at his sleeves, “Woah-woahwoahwoah-” Taako’s hands moved up, socking the human up the nose and making him falter with a swear.

“Fuck-!”

His companion didn’t talk, flinging himself from Magnus’ arms and collapsing to the snow with heaving breaths. His hair dipped into the snow, cold clinging to the front of his outfit as he scrambled.

“Taako!” Magnus rushed to wipe the now flowing blood from his nose, dropping to one knee.

Taako heaved breaths, swinging his arms out and throwing snow (but mainly himself to his ass) away from his friend. His eyes were wide, limbs shaking and hair frizzing with his magic power.

“Stay away!’ He yelled, hands digging wildly through the snow and finding purchase on the umbrastaff. He skittered upright, skin almost as pale as the snow. His eyes lit up with that same purple from his wound, they bore down on the human like a cornered animal.

Taako leaned heavily on the staff before ripping it up to point at his friend. Magnus stood slowly, one hand still on his nose, pinching his fucked up bridge. Taako knew not to fuck with it, it was injured so long ago and folded in on itself. Magnus after a moment shook the blood from his hand onto the snow, extending his hands up open palm.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“Shut-  _the fuck up_ -” Taako’s words were wrong, shoulders shaking and eyes radiating that unnatural purple hue.

“You-”

Taako shot off a fireball, point blank damage colliding with Magnus’ chest and sending him a few steps backwards. His furred vest smouldered, his hands already pressed to his chest checking for melted flesh. He winced, looking up at his friend who instead fired off another that Magnus could only half avoid.

“You’re possessed or something, Taako listen to me-!” He unclipped Steven quickly, glove covered friend landing safe in the snow as Magnus widened his stance for a solid sprint. Taako still shook like a leaf. The umbrastaff bulged wildly in his hands, and the elf fought with it for a few seconds as it opened and closed in his grip. It didn’t seem coordinated, the magic item threw itself from his hand as he tried to cast another high level slot. Taako watched it for just a moment, hands grasping wildly for his wand tucked within the layers and layers of clothing.

Seeing his moment Magnus dashed forward. He wrapped his arms around Taako’s waist and tackled him back into the snow. They landed with a rush of wind and deep breaths, snarling and struggles. Taako clawed at Magnus’ face and neck, Magnus trying to move out of the way and still hold the wizard down. They struggled, but Magnus was big, and Magnus was strong.

“What’s going on! Taako, this isn’t dominate person or-” Taako yelled and cut him off again. He wasn’t speaking common, or any language Magnus could identify. And then with a wall of force, Magnus was the one getting thrown, back colliding with a nearby tree and sending piles of snow down back onto the forest floor. The forest was silent aside from their scuffle, it was hauntingly still as Magnus slouched on the tree bark.

 

Taako’s hands glowed, bright purple as he swung them, casting a slash spell across Magnus’ stomach next. He didn’t scream, Magnus took the slice and only lost a few breaths as he waited again for another chance to rush. Taako cast another, Magnus dodging just in time. His stomach started to bleed, and the magic energy around Taako started to bleed more, Taako’s very form almost seemed to fray.

Magnus felt another slash as his eyes unfocused from trying to check over Taako. The spell cut through the healed scar where Roswell had split him, and his knees shook. He pressed a hand to his vest, an unpleasant warmth coming away. Taako waved his hands again, screaming words Magnus couldn’t understand until the fighter decided to make his own window.

He started sprinting as fast as he could manage in a wide circle around Taako, withdrawing the chance lance. He slung it, sending it’s flat end into Taako’s shoulder. The wizard recoiled taking the hit and Magnus rushed in.

“You’re not gonna remember this!” Magnus yelled, withdrawing a fist and punching Taako hard. He hit the snow, and Magnus followed, one knee on the elves chest, a hand on his neck.

His ears dipped back into the snow, Taako snarling again and preparing wall of force. His eyes rolled however, Magnus’ fist already drawn back again. Taako was close to being out of spell slots, he was showing the signs and wear. The next wall of force was barely enough to make Magnus flinch. But the wizard still fought, and Magnus punched again.

“Stop it! Just stop it already!”

A weak spell, a high level one but Taako seemed to be casting without even knowing it. He wouldn’t go unconscious like earlier. After another failed cast Magnus punched, almost as hard as he could.

Taako’s head hit the snow. It was quiet.

Magnus’ chest heaved and burned, dear Istus he just realized he was losing a lot of blood-

But the magic around Taako was still there. His edges seemed to blur and his eyes glowed underneath his closed lids.

Magnus focused, he pulled off his bandana and tied Taako’s hands. If they couldn’t get out, he could at least figure out what had possessed his friend.

 

 

The next morning Taako didn’t stop, he was kept tied and gagged. It was… hard. Magnus fought and fought and barely got anywhere, more damage for nothing. The sun set again.

 

The second day Magnus found the cause of his troubles, Taako falling unceremoniously to his face in the snow and staying there for far too long.

The wound from Iridescence, the one that had started all of this had really started this. The healed skin and muscle radiated that same purple nightmare, glowing and spreading in disgusting veins that disappeared from view under Taako’s clothes.

Magnus wiped the blood from his split lip, and with shaky hands reached for his grandfather's knife.

“Come on buddy, let’s get this taken care of.”

Taako had begged to differ.

 

 

When Taako awoke- truly awoke- his head was pounding. He spit blood from between his lips, and very quickly found out that the pain was much much worse than the headache. He had finally managed a save, he fought whatever had snuck into his head and dispelled it. But it seemed far too late.

He was tied to one of the trees, and slowly raising his head Taako learned he had a black eye.

Magnus was half buried in the snow that had begun falling. The moon was close to setting, but the sun had yet to peek from the eastern corner of the forest. “Magnus-” His voice was hell- “Mag you meathead-”

Magnus stirred just slightly, rolling onto his back to look up at Taako. Taako immediately noticed that for as bad as he felt, Magnus looked worse. The fighter was exhausted, covered in dried blood, his eyes could barely open. Like he had gone days without sleep, body just a little too slack for comfort.

“Taako…?” He smiled, of  _fucking course he did_ \- and Magnus moved to sit up to no avail. Taako noticed the fabric tied haphazardly around his chest, growing a deep brown. It was Magnus’ red undershirt, the same fabric he now felt tied the same way around his back. His senses were coming back slowly, too slowly as Taako tried to fall towards his friend.

“Yeah I… It took awhile for the spell to wear off-” Taako pulled at the fabric tying his wrists, dexterous fingers pretty quickly undoing the knot and sending the elf to the snow on his knees. “Fuck- Magnus I’m sorry.” His voice wavered more than he wanted, crawling as best he could towards his friend. “I can’t- fuck-”

“There was a component-.” He said quietly, “Irides- they got something in you with the- and it was-” Magnus looked beat to hell, Taako reaching a hand up shakily. It met his sideburns. “Bad.” The human spoke, skin pale. His bun had become undone, long hair littered with snow.

“How long has it been?” Taako asked quietly. His chest was faltering,

“Days.” Magnus’ voice was unsteady. “Stone doesn’t work. Can’t get out.”

“...I can’t believe that...” Taako mumbled, pulling himself forward and close to Magnus’ chest. “We- got the relics, we were- we- w-we-” His breath fogged in front of his face, “Magnus you were gonna-” Taako slipped fully to the ground, eyes unfocused gazing at the grey sky. “Fucking  _Merle_ -”

“Not in a million years.” Magnus mumbled in reply, smiling and having Taako cough out a laugh.

“Let me-” Taako’s hands fumbled towards Magnus’, the both of them huddling together as Taako took the stone of far speech from around his neck. “If we’re gonna die,  _fuck_ at least let me kill myself cool.”

His hands shook as he took the stone, clenching it tight. Channeling what magic energy he could muster Taako focused. He thought of Angus, his free hand on Magnus’ shoulder. There wasn’t any magic energy left in him, but he pulled. Taako focused and honed, and he felt the bone deep ache of spell exhaustion but he continued.

His body gave out, his head landed hard on Magnus’ chest and heard the strong heartbeat within. He thought he heard a voice when his mind finally gave out.

“Sirs!”

Everyone who could was sent down to Stateran, following the frequency Angus had caught with the boy detective himself swaddled up in coats sprinting between the trees. Avi followed close behind, Carey and Killian on his flanks.

“Sirs! Taako! Magnus!” Angus yelled, the others repeating.

They found the clearing almost half an hour after landing, Angus finding both reclaimers and falling breathless next to them. They were frozen, clinging to one another for warmth and brushed with freshly fallen snow. “Somebody! Anybody!”

The tears rolling down his cheeks were blazing hot, knees buckling as people started flooding the small opening. Clerics forced Angus away, Carey and Killian getting close to do what they could while Angus kicked and screamed. Eventually Avi reached the clearing, picking up Angus bodily and getting away from the scene.

“Angus! Angus- stop!”

“Avi-!” Angus let out a sob, smashing fists down on Avi’s forearms.

He could vaguely hear the healers at work, they did what they could and Killian helped heft Magnus up carefully, Carey taking Taako and starting out of the forest.

Avi waited, once he saw the orb take off from the way out he hesitantly let go of Angus, the boy hitting the snow and fighting for breath.

“We’re gonna take care of them Angus.”

 

 

Angus sat on the infirmary chair, legs swinging and hands folded hesitantly on his lap. Magnus was showing signs of immediate healing thanks to his damage being plainly physical. Taako was more complicated but by no means were either of them well off.

Angus talked to Noelle, she listened well and let Angus wait in the infirmary longer than anyone else.

 

Magnus woke up first, he rubbed his hands across his front and took a warm deep breath. He was alive. One good thing. He turned slowly, headache blindsiding him so he had to blink away black spots. Taako was in the bed next to him, his chest rose and fell. Two good things.

“You’re both gonna be okay.” Carey spoke quietly, making Magnus nod shallowly. “I got here a little while ago, glad you’re awake. It’s,” she mumbled, squinting at one of the far clocks, “ass o’clock in the morning. You’ve been out for a while.”

Magnus blinked slowly, shifting as best as he could.

“How are you feeling?”

Magnus blinked slow again.

“Yeah.” Carey patted his shoulder. “I’m gonna go take Angus back to his room, you good to go back to sleep?” Magnus knit his brows and pat the bed with a heavy hand. Carey laughed.

“Fine tough guy. Only ‘cause you’ve got none of his medical machinery handicaps.” She spoke, and soon one tiny warm boy was pressed up against Magnus’ chest. Angus tunneled up close, hands fisting in Magnus’ shirt and murmuring some unintelligible. Magnus pressed a palm to his back, closing his eyes.

“Rest up.”

 

 

Magnus could move when he woke up, immediately an improvement. Angus was still curled up close to him, hands small fists. The fighter smiled, holding him for a few moments before patting him and adjusting in bed.

His muscles pulled and tensed as he sat up slowly, Angus shaking too and immediately talking.

“Sir! Magnus! You’re awake!” His glasses were askew and the boy looked like he was about to start crying again. Angus knelt on the bed now, hands still clutching the fighter’s shirt.

Magnus nodded, cracking a slow smile. “G’mornin’ Djangus,” He cracked his neck and listened as his reknit muscles stretched and pulled taut. “How long ‘s it been?”

“Two days at most,” Angus seemed to appreciate the distraction as he kept going, “You and Mister Taako were found-"  _By him-_ “a-and they got you back as soon as possible. You suffered heavy physical and magical damage. Mister Taako was injured rather heavily,-”

"How's Taako doing kid?” Magnus turned, one hand on Angus’ back. His big hand made slow tracks up and down and Angus gestured vaguely to his left as Magnus turned.

Taako rustled just slightly in his own bed as if feeling the attention. He was bandaged up too, a brace on his nose and what looked like staples on his left eyebrow Magnus recognized from a punch.

“The- the magic that infected Mister Taako was nasty, necrotic energy with enchantment to possess him and block out higher brain functions.”

Magnus made a confirming hum and Angus continued.

“He woke up just briefly. Should be fully conscious soon since the healers focused on the damage they believed was the hardest to reverse between the both of you.” Magnus nodded slowly and pushed himself back to rest against the back wall and sit up. Angus crawled up on the bed to stay close to his hero.

 

Taako shuffled again in his bed and spit hair from his mouth, similar expression to when he had taken the healing potion. It made Magnus smile. His hair was long silken strands that fell onto the bed in a waterfall and it was so much more reassuring than it should have been.

“Are you okay sir?”

“I’ll be fine Ango. Care to talk at me for a bit? Missed hearing a voice.” He shook lose his hair, laying his head back against the wall with his hair flayed out.

“Y-yes of course!” Angus stayed close to his hero, hands tracing the scars on Magnus’ own as he talked. Magnus was silent, content with the quiet and only occasionally commenting.

It was slow, but nice.

“A-And Mister Taako has been teaching me magic, I know I probably shouldn’t talk about it but it’s been very very nice sir! As a child I was never allowed to experiment with the Arcane Arts but Taako has helped me start to get a firm grasp on it!”

“Oh really? Didn’t think Taako had it in ‘im.” Magnus smiled and cracked an eye open to see Angus’ shocked expression.

“Sir-!” Angus giggled and covered his mouth.

There was some shuffling from the bed beside them, interrupting Magnus’ own half laugh.

“Fuckin’ meathead doesn’t-" Taako’s voice was rough as he moved in bed, shuffling to an upright position, “-know a  _thing_ about Taako.” He turned, now facing towards the two.

“Mister Taako!”

“G’mornin’ sleepin’ beauty.” Magnus took a nice deep breath he didn’t know he needed. He melted a little further down into the bed.

“Yeah yeah. Glad nobody died or anything.” Taako said, brushing some hair from his face with a shaky hand.

“I’m very glad on that front sir!” Angus practically cheered. He looked up at Magnus with stars in his eyes and Magnus gave a theatrical sigh.

“Betrayed by my own kind.” He breathed, giving Angus a final pat on the back and gently pushing him towards the side of the bed. The boy hurried to the edge, falling from the bed to his feet before avidly climbing up and into Taako’s bed.

“Hey Mango, call Noelle I think I have a bed parasite.” Taako looked away as Angus buried himself against his side.

“Watch out, I hear they’re contagious.”

“I'm just so glad you’re alright!” Angus’ body shook, voice twinging with hoarseness. His shoulders shook and Magnus gestured towards the kid with an expectant expression.

“...Yeah.” Taako’s voice was quiet. He gave a few awkward pats to Angus’ hair before the boy seemed to calm. Almost immediately he melted onto the bed and Taako’s side. He was silent and limp on his mentor.

“Did he-? Just like that…?”

“Apparently.”

Taako waited a few more moments, watching as Angus’ breathing evened out before he pressed his hand gently to the kid’s back. He looked over at Magnus, ‘ _like this? Help, I have no idea what I’m doing’_

Magnus grinned, blinking slow and giving another hand gesture, ‘ _Hell man, neither do I_.’

‘ _Oh fuck you, you’re at least competent in shit like this._ ’

‘ _Whatever do you mean?’_ Magnus had the most insufferably smug expression, Taako feeling his cheeks burn.

 

Taako looked away, shaking his head a bit too hard and blinking away spots.

“Don’t fry yourself now.” Magnus murmured, breaking their moments of silence.

“Yeah.” Taako wasn’t sure what to say, he let his slender fingers trace shapes across Angus’ back.

“We should probably talk about what happened.” Magnus adjusted himself again, looking down at his hands.

“Nah, doesn’t matter.” Taako pointedly looked away.

“Taako, it does though.”

“No.”

“Hey.”

“What? What do you want me to say?” Taako voice was sharp, sharper than he wanted. He was staring hard at the ceiling and his hand stopped moving across Angus’ back.

“I want you to tell me how to fix you if something like this ever happens again. Dominate Person, or otherwise.” Magnus suddenly realized that Taako was avoiding looking at him. He ran his hand across his bandaged chest and adjusted the thin blanket over himself.

“I know you’re not the smartest jackass on this moonbase but- You figured out what to do already.” He vaguely moved his head, showing off his black eye and stapled eyebrow. “Beat me to death. You’re the one that can do damage, take one look at those fucking tree trunks you call arms. Take me out before I hurt anyone.”

“You’re talking like this is gonna happen again, christ Taako. I’m not gonna let that happen again, nobody’s gonna hurt you like that.”

“Sure.”

“I won’t let them.” Magnus looked up at the ceiling this time, spinning his ring. “And I won’t ever-” His voice caught on the phrase he knew he wouldn’t be able to say. “I couldn’t  _do_ something like  _that_.”

 

Taako finally looked over, hand knitting gently through Angus’ hair. He saw his friend, and sighed gently. “Yeah, I know. Big softie.”

“Next time I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“Oh no, I recognize that talk right there shitlips-” Taako pointed with his free hand, “You are not gonna throw your ass in front of a sword or a mysterious spell and eat shit and die.”

“What, that’s my job!”

“Your job is not to sacrifice yourself like a idiot sheep thinking it can- that it can square up against a wolf with no problem!”

“And it’s yours?” Magnus’ voice was quiet, pained almost. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“Fuck man, I’m the one that carved you up like a fine candlenights ham.”

“And I’m the one that had to do that,” he gestured vaguely at Taako’s face again, “I couldn’t think, I wasn’t- I was afraid you- That-”

“I either woulda killed you, or killed myself. Probably both.” Taako stated with such ease that Magnus flinched. “It’s fact. You saved us.”

“...Doesn’t feel much like saving.” Magnus murmured.

“Hey, my bed parasite would probably beg to differ there meathead.” He patted Agnus’ head, who made an awfully sleepy and cute ‘ _hmmph’_ in return.

Magnus looked over, both reclaimers finally meeting eyes.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Magnus spoke quietly.

“Me too. Glad you’re- well- not dead.” Taako replied, adjusting himself in bed to better hold Angus. “Now go the fuck to sleep so we don’t wake up the kid.”

 

 

Things were a bit weird around the base for a while after the incident in Stateran. The Director rarely interacted with the reclaimers unless under official obligation, and more often than not Angus was either assisting or following them.

Merle was harrassed thoroughly,  _“although even if he was there, would that really make a difference?”_ Taako had teased.

Training had calmed back down, magic lessons had become more valuable.

Sleep was less than common.

Magnus’ sleep schedule suffered heavily, he sat by the fireplace and carved through his thoughts and nightmares. His phantom pain shook him, wobbly knees and breaths freezing his throat like the snowy breeze. He kept it quiet, dissolving into the idle duck making on one night specifically.

When the clock above the fireplace read a haughty four thirty am and there was a knock on the front door, he froze.

 _Who the hell-_? Setting the duck and knife down Magnus strode to the front door and slid it open.

Looking down, he saw the familiar frame of Angus McDonald.

 

“Angus? What’s wrong? It’s late.” He dropped to one knee, holding out his hand for a moment. Angus nodded sheepishly, and Magnus pressed his palm to the kids forehead. “Feeling alright? Do you need me to get Merle?”

“No sir- Magnus. Nightmare.” He spoke quietly.

Magnus nodded, standing up and waving the boy into the suite.

“Yeah, rough night.” Magnus murmured. “Warm milk?” He led Angus towards the kitchen counter, hefting him up and setting him down.

“Hot chocolate?” Angus asked hopefully.

Magnus set his hands on his hips, leaning to one side and pursing his lips. “Hmm- alright. Let’s just not tell anyone I’m giving a kid sugary stuff at four am.” As Angus giggled the fighter beamed, a nice bright grin.

Angus hastily wiped at his eyes as Magnus went about warming the pot and gathering his ingredients.

“How’s the life of our favorite seeker been?”

“The author of the Caleb Cleveland series has released a new volume! I’m planning on going planetside soon and picking up a copy. Maybe another first edition since mine is rather worse for wear too.”

“Oh shit dude, that’s awesome!”

“I know, right?! I hear it’s to be set on an out of control train, and it’s up to Caleb to find the murderer before the train makes a crash course for the next stop!”

Magnus nodded slowly, before blinking. “Pssh, you’ve already done that.”

Angus blinked for a moment, before he made a quiet “ _oh.”_

“Why yes, I do suppose you’re correct sir.”

“You know what that means?”

“What?”

“You’re better than Caleb Cleveland.”

Angus took in a sharp breath, pink palms against his dark cheeks. “Sir-!!”

“Them’s the breaks kid.” Magnus kept smiling, getting the chocolate powder into the warm milk.

Angus smiled, one so big Magnus was sure his face would split in two.

 

They talked more, idle chit chat until Magnus could press a warm mug into Angus’ hands, a larger but less full one into his own.

“Wanna talk about your nightmare?” He eventually asked. “You don’t have to, I know sometimes it’s better not to.”

Angus sipped his drink, and after a few moments of silence he shook his head. “I’d rather not.”

“Yeah, understandable.” Magnus took a long sip of his drink.

“Could I… I mean would it be alright if I… slept in your- well your bed? S-Sir?”

“Yeah kid, I’m not tired yet but I can get you set up in bed.” Magnus finished his drink, setting the cup in the sink. “All done?” Angus handed over the nearly empty cup, and Magnus set it again in the sink. Angus slipped down from the counter and walked with his hero to his room.

It was rustic, light browns, dark reds, and warm oranges when the door slid open. On one wall seemed to be a collection of drawings and notes, taped up at Magnus’ eye level. The bed was big, bigger than the bureau standard full, and it was covered in large heavy looking blankets. A small army of pillows, and Angus felt himself nearly asleep on his feet already.

“Go ahead and climb up, I can get out-” his voice dissolved as Angus climbed onto the bed, settling in and laying his head on the softest pillow he could find. He felt himself melt down, the bed smelled like Magnus and it was so warm, it was big and soft and safe just like him, Magnus was talking more when he settled a very heavy blanket on Angus.

“Got this forever ago, outgrew it. Might be good for you? Eh, don’t really know. If you don’t like it you can kick it off. Can’t give you mine, probably a bit too heavy.”

It was a weighted blanket, Angus noticed. It pressed down just right on him, tiny little sections filled with what felt like beads? It felt like he was getting a hug all over. “Kid? You good?”

Angus nodded sleepily and he thought he heard Magnus talking more when he fell back asleep.

 

Magnus meanwhile adjusted the blankets over Angus, and then maybe did one more time just to be safe. And then he smiled, and quietly made his way back to the kitchen.

When he returned he was surprised to see Taako draped up against one of the countertops.

“Really fuckin’ contagious huh.” It wasn’t exactly a question, but it wasn’t a statement either.

“Yeah. How are you doing?”

“Fine.”

“Hmm.” Magnus hummed as he reached into the refrigerator, withdrawing a block of cheese and popping it into his mouth.

“I wanted to…” Taako spoke, tapping his fingers against his forearms fast. “I wanted to talk.”

 

Magnus nodded, gesturing for Taako to follow as they meandered into the common room and Magnus took his seat next to the fireplace. Taako curled himself up on the end closest to him.

He was close to finishing his duck when Taako spoke again.

“I see it sometimes. It’s fishbowled but- I remember- I feel what I did to you.”

Magnus’ hands stopped moving.

“You said you didn’t remember anything.”

“I didn’t, not at first.” Taako was staring into the fireplace, pulling the blanket from the couch back and wrapping himself. “And then it showed up in my night terrors.”

Magnus made a soft noise as he made a long slow cut on the duck.

“Magnus, Taako doesn’t do feelings.” He said quietly, “So don’t shit on me since I’m about to stick my foot in my mouth. But-”

He fiddled with his hair and began braiding it.

“I was so fucking afraid, when I broke out and I saw what happened- what I did- Seeing it in action was paralyzing. I don’t- fuck-” His shoulders were shaking now. “I don’t want to hurt anybody like that unless they fucking deserve it. And you didn't. You don’t… I’m sorry.”

Magnus let the fire crackle and Taako’s breathing return to normal.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. But I accept your apology if that’s what you want to hear.” Magnus spoke, setting the duck down and standing. He brushed wood shavings from his pants, before sitting on the couch next to his friend. Taako watched incredulously before Magnus pursed his lips and gestured.

“Offers out there, I know I’m a pretty damn good cuddler.”

“As if.” Taako spat, uncurling himself and instead crawling onto his friends lap. “Useless meathead can’t even tell a baby to fuck off to his own room.” Taako said, clinging onto the wall of muscle he called his friend.

“Mhm, sure sure sure.” Magnus replied, pressing his nose gently against Taako’s hairline. One arm held the elf close to his chest, the other tapping out small rhythms on the couch cushion.

“You feel like…” Taako murmured, feeling sleep settle over himself. “...Home.”

Magnus’ hand stopped on the cushion, and both wrapped around his friend. Sleep was finally settling on the fighter now too. It was warm and quiet and right.

“So do you.”

 


End file.
